


No Better Reason

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2013; It's all about the bedroom.





	No Better Reason

When she had first told Betsy about having found a new home and had listed all the points in favor of the house, Betsy had snickered and asked her what the real reason had been. For a moment, she had paused before answering truthfully, “We love the bedroom.” Betsy had laughed loudly at that and claimed that it sounded exactly like something they would do.

With the most innocent look she could muster, she had shrugged. There had been no denying it without lying.

No matter how it sounded, it had been true then, and still was true today: the bedroom was her favorite part of the house. She slept well there, loved waking up there, and fortunately she seldom had to do so alone. She relished waking up next to him again after the years of spending more nights apart than in the same bed. While some couples eventually opted for separate bedrooms for various reasons, she couldn’t imagine ever not wanting to sleep next to him. She loved just having to roll over in the morning to snuggle up to him for a few more moments or to fall asleep in his arms. She could do without having to regularly switch off his light, but it was a small price to pay for the comfort of his presence or being woken up by lazy kisses on her neck like a few moments ago.

There was just no better way to wake up. She stretched slightly before wiggling back a bit to curl up against his warm body.

“Morning,” she mumbled.

“Good morning.” She could hear he was smiling as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight to him.

“Do we have to get up?” If she sounded like a child, she didn’t care.

“Not yet.” He kissed her cheek. “But soon.”

“Okay.” She laced her fingers through his and pressed them to her chest, content to have a bit more time to bask in the comfort of their bed for a short while longer while the sun slowly illuminated the room more by the minute.

It was perfect mornings like this one that made her fall in love with the room all over again. Buying a house for the bedroom alone? One of the best decisions they had ever made.

The End.


End file.
